The G-Boys in Raccoon City
by sister2death
Summary: Our favorite pilots are on a road trip, unfortunatly they make the biggest mistake ever, they stop at Raccoon city. Warnings: Language, Zombies, Blood, and lotsa scary sh*t to come.
1. Enter: Necropolis

This is a really old fic of mine, probably my first, I wrote this over two years ago ^_^0 no I never finished it, but now that Resident Evil is famous again I figured, what they hay, I'll put it up and probably finish it. This is a great fic so far, I'm working on the second chapter already and I'm hoping it isn't too scary, my sister read what I wrote already and was practically shaking, go me! I've finally accomplished frightening someone with a story ^_^ Oh well, this fic takes place in Raccoon City, for those of you who don't know, it is the city where ummm… I think the RE 2 and Nemesis took place, I don't know about the others, those are just the two I've played that took place there, yeah I'm a gamer. Well read and review, I wanna know if this sucks or not, and whether I should continue it or not. I'll put up the second chapter hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday, it's very creepy, this first chapter isn't bad at all, it's more funny if anything, but I'll warn you, the second chapter is something else O.o I'll let you read now, sorries.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam Wing. No I don't own Resident Evil. I may be demented and evil enough to be thought of as the creator of RE but no, I didn't make it. I own none of these characters, I'm just a gothic girl with a little too much time on my hands, don't sue me you'll get only pocket lint and maybe a few pennies, but that's all.

~+~

"Heero~ this is such a boring trip, can we at least turn on some music?" Duo complained.

The five pilots were on a road trip to the mountains for a nice vacation in the peace and quiet, unfortunately they were stuck in a vehicle with a broken air-conditioned and at the moment they were in the middle of nowhere with the sun blazing above them.

Heero drove as Trowa navigated, Quatre slept in the back between Wufei and duo, using Duo's arm as a teddy bear, he drooled on his shoulder. Wufei also slept, huddled into an uncomfortable position.

"Duo, if we put on music you'll get too loud. We're comfortable in the quiet," Heero replied to Duo's whiney request.

Another ten minutes passed and Duo's arm went numb from Quatre's unbreakable tight grip.

"Come on, Quatre, let go," Duo started shaking the boy awake.

Quatre let go, tears welting in his eyes, "Duo, you woke me up," he cried tiredly.

"It's okay, Quatre, you were just hurting my arm," Duo assured the crying blond.

Quatre wiped his tears and tried to get relaxed between the two hot and sweaty boys, but all his many attempts failed and he sat back in an angry annoyed position.

Duo sighed, "Quatre, you're making me nervous with that look on your face, here, let me help you out..." he picked up Quatre's legs and settled them on his lap, letting him lay his head on Wufei's chest, who seemed not to notice or even care.

"Damn we need to get some gas," Heero said suddenly.

Trowa glanced at the map, "We're in luck, we'll be coming up on Raccoon City, in about another 10 more miles or so, we can get gas there."

"Sounds good," Heero answered looking up at the mirror, checking on Duo, who was, at the looks of it, bored out of his mind, "Duo, want anything?" he asked.

Duo's eyes brightened, "Yeah, can we get some candy?"

Quatre opened his eyes slowly, "I want some M&M's" he said sleepily then closed his eyes.

Heero smiled and shook his head, Quatre was eating his moneys worth of M&M's, the young pilot already had two packages earlier that day, "Okay, so that's five packages of M&M's for Quatre, what kind of candy do you want, Duo?" Heero asked.

"I want some Snicker bars, the king-size, or as big as you can get!" then the hyper boy thought a moment, "And can you get some chocolate milk?" Duo asked

"Ok so that's M&M's for Quatre, Snickers for you, Duo, and a chocolate milk-I'm guessing Quatre will want one too," Heero gestured for Trowa to write everything down but to his surprise the silent boy was already doing so, "Wufei?"

Wufei's eyes opened and he peered down at the sleeping blond.

"Wufei, would you like something at the store?" Heero asked.

"I would first of all like a couple of pillows, not only for myself, but for this idiot who's drooling all over my shirt..."

"I'm not an idiot..." Quatre pouted, his eyes still closed.

"...Anyways, I'd also appreciate it if you got me a few bags of corn chips," Wufei said stroking Quatre's hair back, "Also, it's really hot, can we got some battery powered fans?"

Quatre sat up, "Yeah, it's too hot," he agreed, pulling off his shirt.

"Leave it to Quatre to do a striptease for everyone," Duo smiled evilly.

Quatre started dancing erotically between Duo and Wufei, pretending he was going to unbutton his baggy jeans.

"Yeah, go Quatre, go Quatre," both of them chanted jokingly.

Quatre stood halfway up feeling all over himself, "You know you want me, you horny bastards," he laughed.

Trowa reached up unexpectedly and took hold of Quatre's nipple, squeezing and pulling it as hard as he could, "Dammit, sit down Quatre, before you cause us to get into an accident."

Quatre squealed in pain. "Ow, you fucker!" He yelled at Trowa as he sat down.

"Quatre be quiet," Heero scolded, "We've almost reached the city.

"Finally," Wufei muttered angrily.

Duo looked up, "That's good, I'm starving," he complained.

Quatre looked up at the city ahead and immediately got a chill, there was an eerie silence that learked in the upcoming city.

A high way sign passed that read "Raccoon City," which oddly enough, gave everyone the creeps.

Heero noticed as he neared that there were many police cars blocking the entrance of the city, he looked over at Trowa who obviously also noticed, his eyes were wide and his mouth gapped open.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Quatre held his nose as the fumes of rotting flesh filled the air.

Heero kept driving, despite the many complaints from the passengers, his curiosity drove him further, _Something is there, something is wrong..._ he thought.

The gundam boy's car came to a sudden halt, inches in front of a police car, which, of the many, was abandoned. The remnants of what seemed a gruesome battle, set the stage of a horribly lost war between the cops and something unknown, shotgun and machine gun shells carpeted the black cement.

Heero opened his door and stepped out, it was so quiet, only the sound of the winds whistling was heard.

"Heero, we shouldn't be here, we should leave," Quatre whispered from the car, he was too afraid to speak any louder and his space heart throbbed telling him that many had died or was dying.

"No, we must see if we can help," Heero answered.

That was enough for Quatre, he fully trusted Heero now, and he crawled over the petrified Duo, and left the car.

Quatre, do you feel anything?" Heero asked.

The blond pilot turned to his companion, "Yes, I feel something, I feel the souls of many-so many people crying for help, they are dying," Quatre shivered and closed his eyes as he leaned against the car.

"We should help?" Heero looked on into the wreckage.

"Perhaps... I feel something evil, Heero, something horrible, it blankets this whole city like the aroma of the dead fills our nostrils, I fear for our lives and of what we may find. I've never felt like this before, it-the pain not only hurts my chest, but it's burning my whole body and soul." Quatre crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his bodies warmth and sweat, "If there are people suffering we should help them, from the looks of it, if we don't nobody will and they will suffer on," he finished.

Duo regained his senses, "I'm totally with what Quatre said, and we need to help, if there's people in need, what better heroes to save them then ourselves?" He forced a smile, "I may not have a special feeling thing like Quatre, but I do have that gut instinct in me that tells me something evil is here. So I say we need to investigate, but our main priority is to save those people, get the gas we need maybe, and get the hell away from here," Duo stepped out of the car also, joining the two.

Heero smiled for a moment as Trowa and Wufei followed Duo, not saying a word, "then it's settled, we'll go in."

The five boys looked on observing all of the obstacles.

Heero was the first to begin the climb over the police automobiles, Quatre followed behind, pulling himself on top of the first car, he stood up and began jumping from car-to-car passing Heero in the process. Duo followed Quatre's suit while Wufei and Trowa imitated Heero's slow and steady sliding over the cars.

Duo followed Quatre only a couple of jumps behind, nearing the end of the wreckage, suddenly Quatre stopped on the last car staring down, Duo also stopped watching as the young pilots eyes grew wide, "What's up Quatre?" he asked, but no answer came from him. 

Heero climbed on the car Duo stood on, "What's over there Quatre?" he asked but still no answer.

Duo looked at Heero, a worried expression on his face.

Heero took action and started jumping on the cars over to Quatre, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he looked over the edge of the car to find a partially rotted corps of an officer. Many pieces of the man were torn out, it seemed as if a dog had attacked him, greenish-yellow liquid oozed form the exposed contaminated flesh.

Tears streamed down Quatre's cheeks, and he turn around in shame.

"It's okay, Quatre, let's just go," Heero said.

Quatre sat down and began to sob.

Duo watched from afar, still curious but now bewildered over why his friend was crying, "Quatre," he whispered to himself then made his way to the two leaders.

Trowa and Wufei had stopped halfway appearing to be ignoring the situation.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Quatre wiped his tears, "I just couldn't handle it..."

Heero and Duo sat down by Quatre.

"We can turn back..." Heero suggested.

"No, we have to go, we must!" Quatre stood back up.

Duo glanced over the side of the car to see what had caused his friends breakdown and gasped at the sight then turned away.

Heero stood up also, "Wufei, Trowa, come on, everything is okay!" Heero called to the two chilling pilots.

Trowa looked up," Whatever," he muttered and both of the silent soldiers made there way over.

Finally they were all united again, and they all rested on the car Quatre stopped on.

"Should we split up?" Duo asked.

"No," Quatre answered, "If we split up we run the risk of getting lost, plus we also work better together as a whole, we are weak apart."

"But if we split up we can get things done quicker," Heero disagreed with him.

The other boys nodded in agreement.

"That may be true, but what if one of us gets lost, or hurt, or even need help?" Quatre pleaded against the others.

"If-_if _won't happen, _or_ wont either, we need to get this done ASAP!" Wufei replied sternly.

Quatre shook his head and sighed as everyone came to there conclusion of working on there own.

"Then let's go..." Trowa said stepping off of the car.

Heero followed and looked around, the city was a mess, several cars were crashed against the walls of the buildings and fences were positioned at most corners.

"Quatre, you check out the R.P.D. Building and check for any people," Heero said pointing out a large building that was right by the car

"Dammit, why can't Duo go?" The blond boy complained.

"No way, Heero told you to go!" Duo backed away.

Heero gave Quatre a demanding glare.

Quatre shifted nervously, "fine, I'll go dammit!" he kicked a piece of broken glass and marched towards the building, the others watched for a few seconds and left. 

~+~

So, what did you think? Did you like? Ummmy….please review, you don't gotta but it's always great to have some encouragement.


	2. 

~++~       

                He peoples, here's the second chapter, I'm sorry if I'm too mean to Quatre, I love him but sometimes you have to do things that will make a fic better, well read and find out what happens.                

~++~

The gate screeched as Quatre's shaky hands opened it his feet tapped over the stone sidewalk and he looked around. Old blood stains covered the walkway, it was a small area, which led to the doors of the R.P.D. building, the only sound was the running of water beneath the stone floor. Quatre hesitated to open the large doors but he quickly found the strength to do it, they opened with a long loud whine and a cloud of dust and the stench of rotting flesh immediately met him. He covered his nose and mouth with one hand and with the other he fanned his way through the cloud.

                His skin crawled as he gazed around the large room, in front of him was some steps that led down to an area with a small fountain, Quatre turned to his right and walked to a door which was boarded up, he pulled at the boards but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly the light tapping of footsteps sounded through the room and he spun around looking for the cause of the sound.

                "Hello!" his voice echoed through the area as he called aloud, "Is anyone there, I'm here to help you!" he knew he sounded pathetic, his voice was shaky with fear and it came out a little too high, but his calls weren't answered. Quatre's heart beat wildly through his chest and he was frozen stiff, he swallowed but his throat was dry, he listened harder, trying to pin point the sound of the footsteps. A stale surprisingly cold breath brushed against his neck sending chills down his spine and he almost passed out, he spun around towards the blocked off door.

                Two eyes stared back at him, the pupils dull, almost lifeless.

                "Hello," Quatre shook off his fear and smiled, "I'm here to help you, hold on I'll get you out."

                There was no answer from the person within the room, only a low groan and the scraping of feet against the stone floor.

                Quatre grabbed at the boards and pulled with all his might, but still they didn't budge, he took a breath and pulled again, this time feeling one of the boards give out a bit, he smiled satisfied and went to grip the boards a last time. he pulled and gasped, trying to gain strength.

                Suddenly a sharp pain went through his left hand and he cried out letting go. He fell to the floor and raised his hand to his face, blood spurted out from where his pinky and finger had been, a scream escaped from his throat and he clutched his hand to his still bare chest.

                Several loud moans came from the room, and the boards creaked starting to give away to some extreme pressure, they exploded outward sending splinters everywhere.

                Quatre gasped at the sight he beheld. Four men in officer uniforms sprang from the room, their skin pail and in some places even missing, their lips and sides of their cheeks appeared to be bitten off, exposing their long jagged teeth, their arms hung limply at their sides and they walked toward the frightened blond.

                Quatre stood up, and stumbled backwards away from the frightful officers, he fell to the ground again and scrawled away, his blood leaving a trail behind him. He hit a dead end, he was surrounded by two walls a fence and the officers.

                He let out a sudden scream as one of the officers fell forward on top of him, biting into his shoulder and tearing the skin off. Blood gushed from the wound and Quatre cried in horror as the other officers covered him, biting him and tearing pieces from his body, the blond fought back kicking and screaming, it was times like this when he wished he had his trusty pistol in hand.

                Finally, he stood up using all his might, the men clutched at his body but he kicked them off and jumped over the gate landing hard on the floor below, Quatre arched backwards from the pain that filled him. The officers stood up about to join him by falling over the fence, but the blond fought to his feet and ran passed the fountain and up a different flight of steps.

                His body ached in pain, and he was covered with blood. He was in partial shock, the walls were black and everything else a bright white. He dove over a desk searching frantically for anything he could use as a weapon, and surely enough he opened a drawer and found a handgun and a small box of ammo, he checked the chamber, it was loaded, and he thanked any god he could for the lifesaver.                

                Quatre ran around the desk to the edge of the steps, the men were just below, the young blond pilot fired four times, hitting all the men in the head, but they only flinched a bit, Quatre fired again hitting the each of the officers in the head, still they continued their climb up the stairs.

                The blond looked down at the gun, he as deeply confused over why the men were not dead, again he fired, this time one of the men's heads busted apart on impact from the third bullet, Quatre backed up, reloading, he fired a fourth time, this time all the men's heads splattered apart and they lay dead, littering the stares.    

                The Arabian boy stood wide-eyed, the gun still held before him, preying that a 5th round wouldn't have to be fired. Finally his arms gave out and he dropped to the ground clutching at his wounds which were many, his hand throbbed where his fingers once were, he only had three fingers on one hand, luckily the ones that he knew were most needed, his thumb, index and middle fingers remained, he walked down the steps to the fountain and bathed the open wounds, drinking as he did so, he wished there were a hospital near, he knew he'd need more stitches than anything. He cursed Heero for sending him into this hell whole and he cursed himself for going on when he had the chance to turn back.

                Quatre tore one of his pants legs off and dressed his wounds properly with the material, then made his way back to the dead officers, their clothes where useless but their weapons were anything but useless, he took their belts, all four and wrapped them all around his waist, they all hung loosely against his baggy bloodstained and ripped jeans, but he now felt a little more comfortable.                

                He debated on whether he should find the others or not, then sighed at his conclusion to avoid the humiliation of backing out so early after they left him, he went back to the desk and searched more, he found a brand new roll of duck tap and electric tap which he looped onto one of the belts, he then searched a locker and found a R.P.D. jacket and slipped it on.

                Quatre crept around the desk, glancing at the dead officers on the stairs, he stopped in front of a door that wasn't boarded, he rested his fingers around the door knob and slowly opened the door, a loud click echoed through the area as he looked into the dusty room, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Several desks were clustered in the center of the room and the first desk showed evidence of a brief party, Styrofoam cups and whine bottles were scatter on the desk, the blond remembered his thirst from earlier and he made his way to a bottle, he opened the top and sniffed at it's contents and discovered no poisonous substances, he brought the bottle to his lips and drank slowly, letting the liquid flood his desert-dry mouth.

                Satisfied with a little over half of the bottle, he set it back down and walked around the desks, kicking anything out of the littered path, he was about half way to the door when something brushed against his leg, he forced himself to look down, then let out a sigh of relief, a half hidden rotting corps lay by the desk, he could hardly make out its outline but the smell gave it away, Quatre turned back around and spotted a small office, he quickly made his way over to it and entered.

                It was a decently clean room, two chairs sat side-by-side by the door and a desk stood close by, Quatre immediately recognized a flashlight on one of the chairs and took it in hand, he pressed the on button and a beam of bright white light shot from it's bulb, he shined it around the room and went to the desk, searching the drawers for anything else, but he found nothing, a book shelf sat against the wall, and Quatre walked over to it, he examined some of the titles, all proving to be boring, they were all on the law and justice, and other uninteresting subjects that made him yawn at the thought of reading them. The blond began pushing the books off of the shelf, sending them in a jumbled mess on the floor; he searched for keys or anything that he could use.

                 Suddenly a sliding sound paused Quatre's mess making, he froze looking about, sweat droplets formed on his brow, and he searched the room frantically, then it came again and he looked down spotting something moving toward him, he shined the flashlight onto the thing and gasped, it was the corps, very similar in looks to the four officers before. it reached its hand out, its long jagged fingernails penetrating Quatre's bare leg on contact, he stumbled back, a big mistake because the corps nails ripped downward sending bolts of pain through him. 

                The smell of the corps stung the boys nostrils, making him lightheaded, it's unnaturally strong arms pulled Quatre downward, and the blond rolled on his stomach to get away, but the corps sank its teeth deep into the back of this leg, it tore at the skin devouring it quickly and going for another bite, Quatre let out an ear-piercing shriek, pain filled him and he fought to get away, his strength was leaving him quickly and he didn't know what to do, he kept grabbing at the handguns, finally getting a hold of one he aimed as best as he could and let the bullets fly.

(-Outside-)

                "You were sure quick to get rid of him," Duo whined as they left Quatre at the RPD building.

                "It's just a building, he shouldn't have any trouble searching it," Heero replied.

                The wind blew against the four as they made their way around a brown, wrecked truck.      

                Duo let out a loud groan, wishing he could have gone with Quatre instead of being in the company of the three most serious and quiet pilots, "Why don't we work in couples, I could go help out Quatre?"

                "There's five of us Duo, that would still leave one of us without a partner," Trowa answered.

                "Dumbass..." Wufei muttered.

                Heero stopped at a door, "Duo, you go here, check out anything in there."

                Duo's mouth fell open, "Hell no!"

                Heero, Trowa and Wufei all gave him a death glare.

                "You just wanna dump me off here because I talk too much!" Duo whined.

                "Exactly, now leave," Wufei yelled at him.

                "Wufei," Heero gestured for him to shut up, then he turned to Duo, "Just do it, don't ask questions."

                Duo opened his mouth and quickly shut it and nodded.

                The other three gave him one last look and continued walking.

                The braided pilot turned to the door and gulped, he pulled open the door and sighed as he entered a very littered alley.

                "This is stupid..." he kicked a can, "Now I gotta talk to myself..." he sighed and took a left turn instead of going straight, "I thought I grew outta this, guess not. "he opened another door, "They think they can get rid of me so easily..." Duo looked around, both sides of the street was heavily barricaded, but he spotted a door on the building across from him and decided to continue through it, his feet tapped against the pavement and he finally gazed upon something new, "Stairs!" he practically jumped down them and landed lightly on the ground and sprinted up a different set of stairs in front of him and slung a door open, "Hey, Honey, I'm home!" he sang as he entered a bar, but no reply came, nor did he care, the hyper boy took a seat on a stool and smacked his hand on the bar, "I'd like a shot of Wild Turkey, and make it fast, I'm in a hurry," he laughed and grabbed a magazine that sat by him, "Boring..." he threw it to the floor, "Doesn't anything interesting happen here?" he sighed and grabbed a bottle of Wild turkey whiskey that stood behind the counter and emptied it, "Boy that's some good shit."

                Duo got up and stretched and walked over to a pinball machine, and put a quarter in, a ball popped up and he began to play, after a good ten minutes of playing without loosing a ball he gave up, content with his high score, he walked behind the counter and looked at the large variety of alcoholic beverages, his mouth watered, "Wow, a real heaven in hell," he smiled, then spotted a shotgun, well hidden by the cash register, Duo immediately grabbed it up, "Sweet, this is comin' with me," he  playfully aimed it around the room until he spotted something else useful, "Suitcase!" he picked it up and snapped it open, "Lame, papers suck if they're of no use," He emptied all the contents onto the floor and replaced them with shotgun shells, he picked up a pair of sunglasses that fell out of the case and put them on, smiling as they fit perfectly, "Shinigami's got style now." 

                Duo smirked and walked to the other end of the building, he opened the door and stepped outside into the eerie alley, he walked up some stares and looked around, a dead body lay on the ground a few feet to the left of him and he shivered a little disgusted, he started to take a right when several growls rose from around the corner, he froze immediately and looked around curiously.

                Three gruesome looking dogs glared at him with pupil less eyes, blood dripped from their sharp teeth and open wounds.

                "Puppies, you don't wanna hurt me," Duo shifted nervously, and began backing away, but the dogs moved closer, "I really don't like hurting animals," he frowned as he clutched his gun, but his sudden movement sent the dogs into a wild fury, and the half drunk pilot took off running, the dogs close behind, "I...don't...deserve...this!" he screamed as he ran, the dogs barked and nipped at the air.

                Spotting a dead-end ahead Duo began to panic, he searched quickly for a place to get away and found a door as he reached the stopping point, he opened the door and like lightening shut it behind him, hearing three bangs against the door and a couple of yelps he let out a long and loud sigh, he rested against the door and slid down to the ground his heart beat wildly, "I don't like this place one bit," he said to himself as he straightened his glasses which had hardly remained on one of his ears.

                He looked ahead, "Hey, I know this place!" he smiled and skipped back over to the stares that lead down to the back door of the bar, "I guess there's only one way to go now," he swung his suitcase at his side and walked passed the stairs to a door he hadn't gone to yet, "errr...what if there's more dogs?" he pouted, "I guess I'll have no choice but to blow their little ugly heads off..." he said sadly then smiled evilly, "Damned satanic creatures, they'll never live to regret the day they pissed off Shinigami."

                _Quatre, the name seemed to whisper though the air, "Quatre..." Duo said aloud, "What if he's in trouble?" he shook his head, "He can handle himself, I hope, I mean, damn, he's no baby," he opened the door and let out a scream of horror, "Zombie things!"_

                He was right on the dot with his guess, countless zombies were making there way towards him, moaning and groaning as they stumbled at him.

                Duo shot one of the zombies in the knees with the gun, but it only fell to the ground and continued towards him, "Zombies don't die!"{Drunk Duo=retard} he screamed and shut the door, he heard their fingernails scrape against the wood and he took off back to where he started, "Quatre, I'm gonna save you!" he screamed as he ran around familiar corners and through doors to where Heero and the others left him before, "Quatre..." he whispered to himself, and ran to the RPD building.                

                Silence was all the young man heard as he opened the screechy gate and walked through the ajar door that lead into the building.

                The place was a mess, boards lay in shattered pieces before a door way and a dried trail of blood ran from the mess to the opposite side of it where a larger puddle was, Duo ran his fingers through the blood, it was recently made, "Quatre?" he looked around sadly, spotting some bodies on the stairs.               

                Suddenly several gun shots echoed through the building, "Quatre!" Duo yelled as he jumped over some rails and ran up the stairs passed the bodies, he entered an open room where the gun shots continued to fire, but they ceased and only clicks could be heard, "Quatre, is that you?" 

                The clicks stopped, "Duo?" the familiar voice answered him. 

                Duo spotted a light from the far end of the room and made his way silently over to it, "I'm here bud, are you okay," he replied he looked into the office to find the boy in anything but 'Okay' condition, he lay on his stomach in a puddle of blood, a headless body covered his legs, "Oh man," he pushed the dead zombie body off of his friend and took the flashlight, looking over his friends wounds, "What happened to your pants?" Duo asked seeing that one of the legs were torn off, the back of the boys calf had a piece missing, blood streamed from the wound, "Oh my god."

                "I'm in a bad predicament, Duo, it looks bad doesn't it?" tears fell down the boy cheeks, "It hurts so much."

                Duo only nodded, he gathered his friend up in his arms, "We gotta get help," he noticed Quatre already was bandaged up some, with, he guessed, the missing pant leg, "I'm just gonna bring you down stairs to the water fountain I saw, I'll fix you up," he whispered.

                Quatre nodded, and forced a smile, surprised at how much they thought alike.

                When they were finally downstairs into the light room, Duo set his friend down by the fountain, "You just hold on tight, for a sec," he ripped Quatre's other pant leg off and took the duck tape from one of the boys belts, he tore a good quarter of the material off and soaked it in the fountain, and began to clean the Quatre's leg.

                The boy whimpered in pain, biting his lip hard, "Not so rough Duo, please," he begged.

                "I'm trying to, it's not so bad, you should be able to walk on it some, it might hurt a little though, luckily he didn't get an artery otherwise you'd have to go without a leg."

                Quatre cried softly and nodded.

                "We need to find some first aid stuff, you'll have to cope with a temporary bandage for a little bit," Duo explained as he folded some of the dry material, then wrapped it around his friends leg and taped it tightly, "I'm just gonna check your other wounds and  clean them some, it'll only be a sec, then we'll think about what to do next."

                "Thank you, Duo," Quatre forced a smile and let his braided friend go ahead with his work.

                When Duo finished he helped Quatre up to his feet, and the boy whined in pain and used Duo's arm for support, "Don't worry, it'll hurt for a little while, but you'll get used to it."

                "Yeah...right, I'll really get used to part of my leg missing," Quatre pouted sarcastically.

                "Wow, so you actually killed those zombies?" Duo asked suddenly.

                "Zombies?" Quatre looked at him questioningly, "I think they're a bunch of demented cannibals."            

                "No, they're walking dead people, just look at 'em," Duo gestured over to them.

                "That's nonsense, Duo, zombies aren't real." 

                Duo sighed and let go of is friend, "You try to walk."

                Quatre took a couple painful steps and nodded, "I can walk."

                "Yeah, that's good," he smiled then laughed at Quatre's remaining clothing.

                "What's so funny?" Quatre put his hands on his sides angrily then looked down, "Ok so I look like a male prostitute with attitude," he shook his head trying not to laugh.

                "Exactly what I thought," duo giggled and made his way back to the place where he had left his suitcase and shotgun before he heard the shooting, "I think we're about ready for anything now."

                Quatre smiled, "Yeah, I have like eight guns on me alone, and that shotgun of yours looks brutal."        

                "Yeah, but I haven't used it yet," he frowned, "I shoulda did some target practice on those mutts back there,' he gestured outside.

                "Mutts?" Quatre looked at him confused, "You're not talking about Heero-'

                "No, real dogs, evil looking things too, they about ate my ass," He gave his friend a little help up the stairs.

                "Oh, so what are we going to do now?" the Arabian boy asked.     

                Duo shrugged, "We can go back to the car and wait for the others to come running out with a bazillion zombies and dogs after em."

                "No, we have to do something," Quatre frowned; _I know I'm going to regret those words._

                "It's up to you buddy boy, your call, why don't we check this place for some first aid."

                Quatre's stomach did a full flip at the thought of what other monsters lurked in this building, "Ummm...you sure?"

                "Well would you rather get some proper treatment faster?"

                "Yeah...but Duo, there might be more of those cannibal people."

                "They're zombies."

                "Whatever."

                "Well, look at us, we're a two man army, we'll kick some ass working together," Duo smiled raising the shotgun over his head.

                Quatre smiled, "Yeah...right, a two person army when there's a countless zombie army."

                "Well we have a decent amount of bullets, I hope, we'll win somehow." he picked his friend up and held him over his shoulder and walked back up the stairs.

                "Ow, I could have walked," Quatre complained.

                "Yeah, you would have made it up these steps after an hour," Duo said setting Quatre back down when he got to the top of the steps.

                "Oh well," the blond boy sighed.

                They walked back into the dark room, Duo went to the office and grabbed the flashlight from where he left it, and handed it to Quatre who limped after him.

                Quatre shined the light around and stopped when he found something greatly needed on the wall, "Go figure...." he walked over to a set of light switches and turned them all on.

                "...And there was light!" Duo cried out sarcastically as they room lit up, he began searching some lockers, "Hey, Quatre, get a load of this!" he shouted holding up a magazine, "Nudey mag," he smiled.

                Quatre smiled slightly, "I wouldn't touch another mans pornography magazine if I were you."

                Duo looked at him confused, "Why the hell not?"

                Quatre sweatdroped, "Imagine what he was doing while reading it..."

                Duo dropped the magazine and almost gagged, "You are sick, you know that right?"

                The blond boy pouted, "It probably belonged to a sex deprived officer who was about to retire."

                "Oh that is just gross, shut up about it, I've learned my lesson you don't gotta rub it in," Duo whined.

                "Hey, I didn't touch it."

                "How would you know what the dude was doing when lookin' at it?" Duo gave him a questioning look.

                "Well, why else would you buy it?" Quatre grinned.

                "I bet you have a huge stack by your bed..." Duo muttered to himself, "It's not like I go out and buy porn, I don't need it."

                "You know, you can really learn to not think aloud," Quatre sighed.

                "I'm not the sex deprived teenager..." Duo smiled jokingly.

                "No, but I know who is," Quatre smirked.

                "Who?" Duo asked.

                "I'm not telling because you think that I'm sex deprived teen," he turned away from Duo whistling.

                "Dammit, okay, fine, you're not sex deprived," Duo felt like begging to know.

                "Well, lemme see, hmmm..."

                "Relina?"

                "No."

                "Wufei?"

                "No."

                "Trowa?"

                "No."

                "Then who?" Duo whined.

                "I'd rather not say..." Quatre sighed and walked to a bookshelf, using a chair to stand on and get a box.

                "I'll do anything, just tell me." Duo begged.                

                "Anything? Touch that magazine again and I'll tell you." Quatre smirked.

                "Hell no!" Duo made a face.

                "Okay, kill ten zombies and I'll tell you."

                Duo smiled, "That's no problem, do zombie dogs count?"  

                Quatre thought a moment, "I guess so," he opened the box bringing out about ten unopened envelopes.

                Duo opened one up and smiled, "More nudey mags!"

                "Oh god, did I make a mistake," Quatre sweatdropped.

                "These haven't had geezer hands on 'em either so you can't make me sick!" Duo laughed, "Wow, this is sweet, and they're free."         

                "You can't keep them, you know, we have to leave them," Quatre said trying to spoil his fun.

                "No, I wont leave these behind." Duo whined skimming through the pages, "Hey, look at this chick Q-ball." he pushed the magazine into his friends view.   

                Quatre eyed the picture, "Can't we be more serious about this?" he asked taking the magazine from Dup and looking through it.

                "Why be serious?" Duo asked opening another envelope, "I'd rather die a happy man."

                "Well, I guess if we are going to be eaten by cana-"

                "Zombies."

                "_Zombies we can enjoy these for a little while," Quatre sat down in a chair and relaxed, "Oh, by the way, Duo, don't ever call me Q-ball again, I may have to decapitate you."_

                Duo frowned, "You didn't like it?"

                "No."

                "Oh."

~++~

TBC~ ha ha, well I was kind of havening fun towards the end I figured a little humor would lighten things up a bit ^_^


	3. 

It's been almost 2 years... or more, but I've finally updated, I have more chapters already written, I just need to type them up! Well peeps, hope you enjoy the blood and gore! Go watch RE2!

After passing a large fire, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa silently made their way through unlocked door and an open alley.

"Honestly, do you think there are any survivors?" Wufei finally broke the silence.

There's always a chance. Quatre felt something, remember?" Heero sighed.

Wufei shook his head and followed.

"It's so quiet..." Trowa shivered.

Both Heero and Wufei nodded.

They went through another empty alley and finally entered a vehicle and glass littered area, several cars including a large bus stood in the wreckage.

"Why are there so many wrecked cars?" Wufei asked looking around.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," Heero shrugged.

"Maybe some terrorist attack?" Trowa suggested.

Heero nodded, "Maybe."

Wufei gagged as the familiar smell of rotting bodies filled the air, "God, where are the bodies?" he coughed.

Trowa and Heero looked at each other, they were used to the odor of decaying flesh, but usually there were bodies to back it up.

As they went further the smell became louder, Wufei's eye's watered as he covered his nose and mouth with his shirt.

Suddenly a crash from behind the bus made the three jump and look about.

"Hello?" Heero called out as he drew his gun.

Trowa let out a short gasp, his eyes wide as he stared up at the top of the bus.

Wufei and Heero looked up also and froze at what met their gaze.

A mutant creature, six limbs, complete, with large razor-like claws.

"Don't move," Heero whispered.

Wufei and Trowa had no time to do so because Heero's voice seemed to signal for the creature's attack, and it leaped off the bus onto their friend.

Heero cried out as the crushing weight of the monster brought him down hard on his back, his first instinct was to fire, and he did so emptying the full chamber into the things' head.

Trowa and Wufei watched in horror from afar, they had already run for cover.

The creatures' body went limp and crashed on top of Heero.

Trowa immediately took action, running to his comrade, he took hold of Heero's shirt and drug him out from under it.

Heero examined it for a second, then his eyes caught sight of something: its chest! It's breathing! "It's still alive!" and from the looks of it, it was quickly regaining its strength. Just as Heero started off the creature's claw whipped out after him, snatching him back hard by the leg, "Fuck!" he struggled, but the monster's teeth sunk deep into his side tearing a large chunk of flesh and internal organs.

As Heero let out a scream Trowa had already pulled out his gun and was firing two last bullets into the monster's head before it exploded.

Heero gagged, its brains were splattered across his face and chest, and it reeked of rot!

"W-was it a demon?" Wufei's voice shook as he looked at them.

Heero and Trowa only nodded, his guess was as good as theirs.

Heero felt the ground beneath him and he hissed in pain, the monster had gotten him, "Uhn..."

Trowa kneeled down by him, "We need to find a first aid or a hospital..." but he knew both were out of reach, nor would they be able to save his friend as severely injured as he was.

Heero shook his head, "I don't think I have very long," he spit out a trail of blood, "Uhn!" he spasmed as the pain shot though him.

Wufei looked down, it was times like this when his wished he had studied more into the medical feild, he couldn't believe what was happening.

Trowa looked at Heero and took his hand, "Heero, I . . . It was an honor to fight alongside you, you were one of my greatest friends, I think everyone one of us feels the same, I honestly don't know what we're going to do without you now..." Trowa choked back a sob.

Heero forced a painful smile, his eyes examining both of his friends, "I guess I can't escape fate anymore, heh," blood spilled from his mouth with every word, "But... I hope to meet you all again in another life, Tell Quatre and Duo, I'll miss them, I'll miss you all, you guys gave me my real strength..."his words stopped with a soundless 'thank you,'

"We can't let him die like this..." Wufei wiped his begging tears.

Trowa didn't want to accept it either, but this situation was all too familiar to him, and even when Heero's grip faded he kept waiting for it to return. The silence seemed to last forever, but only a moment passed.

"What are we going to do now?" Wufei choked, "He's dead, and we can't just leave his body here..." he was cut short as Heero's body began to twitch convulsively.

Trowa shot to his feet and backed away, his eyes wide, "Could he be alive?" he screamed as two limbs burst from Heero's sides, followed but his legs and arms also bursting apart into-"He's turning into one of them!" Heero's body began to expand and tear, his flesh seemed to melt from his body in globs,

Wufei held his mouth as he watched his friend transform into a monster.

Heero let out a horrible shriek as his body leapt from the ground, he began to heave, as if he had something caught in his throat.

Wufei was very much in shock as he watched him expel a huge mass of what smelled and looked like rotted gore.

Trowa snapped back to reality and grabbed Wufei, "We need to leave now!" he led him to a door and quickly slammed the door behind them.

They both panted and fought to keep a grip on reality.

Wufei slipped down into a sitting position, "He-he..."

Trowa nodded, "This-we must be dreaming!" he staggered forward into what appeared to be a large garage repair shop.

Wufei sighed, "Heero's gone..." he mumbled, "I can't believe this. We're all alone in this hell hole!"

Trowa looked around, "We still have Quatre and Duo, "Hopefully they're okay..."

Wufei nodded, "Yeah . . . " but his hopes weren't that high for the two, if the perfect soldier could be beaten, what chance did they have?

Their attention was soon directed to a very familiar sound:

"Footsteps..." Trowa whispered as he looked around, the sounds were accompanied with restless moans and howls, "the survivors..." he walked around the corner.

Wufei stayed in place, "Trowa..."

Trowa continued, "Shhhhh . . . this was our original mission."

Wufei blinked, he couldn't believe how quickly he could move on after seeing Heero change into a creature so horrible.

Trowa was in fact very torn up inside over his friend's death and transformation, but he had to be strong like Heero, he knew that would be the only way to make it out of this place alive. He made his way though and office to a door. He saw figures outside, struggling to get in, they groaned in desperation, "Wufei I found them! There's a lot of survivors! I'm Trowa Barton an ex-Gundam pilot, if you can calm down I'll have this door open in a second!" the survivors must be in a panic, he figured, nobody could formally answer him back. He took hold of the door knob, but strangely it wasn't locked, in fact it opened easily, "Huh?"

The door suddenly spilled open with the survivors, fifteen to twenty fell upon Trowa, kicking and pulling and BITING!

Trowa screamed, "Wufei, help me!" he fought to get out from under them, "They trying to eat ME!" eh felt awkward saying it, but that was exactly what they were doing, he screamed as he felt them tearing chunks of his flesh from all over his body, they hadn't hit any vital organs but they would, "OH GOD! HELP ME!"

Wufei was in shock, how could his be happening? He had to save Trowa, but how? He ran to the scene, "Shit!" he could hardly make out his friend under all the survivors or whatever they were. Again his nose burned from the smell of rotting bodies, "Trowa! I'll save you!" he pulled off several of the people, swiftly dodging their attacks and bites, he took hold of Trowa and somehow managed to pull his friend away from them.

Trowa clutched onto Wufei, "Get us out of here!" he coughed as Wufei quickly tossed him over his shoulder.

Wufei didn't now what to do, but he figured he had a better chance of getting passed the transformed Heero then this mob of insanes, he opened the door and to his surprize Heero was gone, but he had no time to wonder over it, he slammed the door and ran for the empty ally, he opened and closed the door behind him. For the most part it was safe here, so he set Trowa down against the wall and inspected his wounds, "fuck . . . Trowa . . . " his head began to swim as his eyes fell on Trowa's left arm, it was almost completely devoured where he was trying to hold those people off, all the skin to the bone was eaten off, surprisingly his legs weren't so bad, "where to start..."

"Just take off my arm... I don't need it anymore..." Trowa panted.

Wufei blinked, where was Heero when he needed him most? Quatre... he would know what to do, he hated to admit it but he was the second in charge, and there was good reason for it, "Not yet... I'm going to temporarily bandage it though. We're going to find Quatre, he'll know what to do."

Gee, could anything else go completely wrong? the perfect soldiers running around probably chomping down any survivors there were, Meanwhile, we'll be joining Quatre and Duo as they face off against our favorite nemesis... errr... Nemesis, as our world of trouble continues, in the fourth chapter!


	4. 

Quatre sat at a desk in an office upstairs, after going through a locker room and killing seven zombies they managed to get here without another scratch. Skimming though files half heartedly, his mind continued to race back to what had happened earlier down stairs when they were looking at porn . . .

Flashback

Quatre's heart pained him suddenly as he looked through a magazine, "H-Heero!" he shot up.

Duo looked at him, his eyes wide, "Quatre, what's wrong?"

Quatre two tear drops fell to the table as he closed his eyes, "Duo, we need to get back on track . . . " his voice shook but he quickly regained himself, "We'll do a search. We need weapons, first-aid and information. Those are our first priorities right now, of course if there's any survivors we'll rescue them, that's why we're here, right? But we've got to be prepared, communication devices are important, so walky-talkies, radios, transmitters, those are a must," Quatre explained.

Duo blinked a little confused at the sudden change in his friend's mood, "So . . . "

"So what?" Quatre sat back down.

"So what are we going to put all this shit in?" Duo sat up.

"Sounds like you're doubting me, but anyways, you air head, you have a suitcase, but there's also a box of R.P.D. duffle bags down here, they're cheap, but they'll get the job done," he tosses Duo two.

Duo sweatdrops, "Talkin' about cheap . . . " they were folded up into small airtight bags, he stuck both of them into his suitcase.

Quatre stuck a couple in his pocket and nodded toward a door they had yet to go through.

End of Flashback

Quatre went through several file cabinets and stacks of news papers, "Everything is so outdated . . . " he sat down with the most recent stack of documents he could find, "Hmmm . . . " he combed through.

Duo sat at a desk going though drawers. So far he had found four magnums, a whole box of brand-new walky-talkies and two first aids, you finding much Quatre?"

Quatre nodded, "I believe I have. It seems that the Umbrella corporation had been funding this city not too long before some mysterious cannibal killings occurred. They even built a mansion not too far away."

Duo picked up a guitar and played a couple chords, "Umbrella? But what would they want with a city like this?"

Quatre smiled, "As you know the Winner corporation and Umbrella have been competing in business for forever. My father always had a hunch that they were doing illegal experiments, so my guess is that this city is an experiment gone bad."

"Holy shit," Duo blinked and set the guitar down.

"My guess is that they needed an easily well bought city, Racoons Mayor probably sold them out, they made him an offer he couldn't refuse, it most likely involved winning the next election and a large sum of money. So along with the city they bought out the police department, things were probably going right as planned, so they built a lab-the mansion of course, that probably went well for a while, until something went terribly wrong. After careful consideration, I believe that lab fell victim to this cannibal or zombie infection, knowing Umbrella, they would never let any of their experiments escape for too long, so that's why I think they all fell victim. Anyways, after a while they grew hungry, so the zombies wandered the forests picking off animals and occasional hitch hikers or passerbys. The city sent out a few squads to dispose of the problem, but they were probably unsuccessful. Eventually the city fell, and my guess, it fell in one night, when they were most vulnerable, first one house, then another, then a couple more . . . then everyone," Quatre's voice grew quiet.

Duo was practically shaking, "So . . . do you think there's any survivors?"

Quatre looked down, "Honestly, I don't think there is. What I felt before was real, but I think I mistook the suffering of the souls of the living dead for people who needed help . . . how could I have known?"

Duo sighed, "There was no way, who would have guessed we would have found zombies here?"

Quatre nodded, "What are we going to do now?"

Duo shrugged, "Get out of here A.S.A.P.?"

I guess that's our only real choice, but we have to find the guys first, and to do that we have got to be prepared," Quatre sighed.

Duo nodded, "So we stock up?"

"Precisely," Quatre stood up and walked to a locker, "We've got to find more weapons, we'll go back to that locker and storage room, now that the zombies are cleared out there we can check those lockers that said explosives on them. Easy enough for you Duo?" he pulled a grenade launcher, "Holy shit . . . "

Duo's mouth dropped, "No fair, I thought I had the coolest weapon."

Quatre smiled, "No time for arguments, we'll meet at the fountain in ten minutes. You go downstairs and empty those lockers, I'll see what I can find um here," Quatre opens one of the duffle bags, "Hand over some first aid . . . "

Duo blinked, "We-we're splitting up?"

Quatre looked over at him, "Ten minutes, that's all Duo, it'll be all right, we have walky-talkies now right? If anything happens call me or send a static signal, and I'll come to back you up."

Duo sighed, and handed him one with a couple first aid sprays, "I still don't think this is a good idea . . . "

"Testing . . . Testing . . . 123 . . . " Quatre tested his walky-talky real quick.

Duo switched on his.

"Testing 123," Quatre talked into his again and it came in through Duo's.

"Roger that, over and out," Duo smiled as he talked into his.

Quatre smiled, "They work fine, don't worry Duo, everything will be all right, now let's get going."

They walked back out into the hallway.

Quatre smiled, "Ten minutes, at the fountain," he repeated.

Duo nodded, "You can count on me, he gave a half-hearted smile as he walked off.

Quatre watched as his friend made it through a door at the end of the hallway, "hmmm . . . " he turned around and walked to the corner, he wasn't surprised to hear the sound of something munching on something so he quickly took out his gun and crept around the corner.

A large man stood over a freshly killed young lady, his huge trench coat hid his devouring.

Quatre's heart stopped, that lady must have been killed within the hour he guessed, his gun shook in his hand, but he still managed a clear shot to the back of the mans head.

The man roared and stood up facing him, he wasn't human, or at least anymore, his face seemed pieced together, and his sharp teeth and gums were exposed and dripping with fresh blood.

Quatre didn't hesitate, he fired a second shot into its head and took off, "Fuck! Duo run!"

The thing was gaining on him! Less then 10 feet and closing in.

Quatre slung open the door, "Duo run!" he screamed, "Fuck!" he slammed the door but the monster snatched it open, Quatre took off down the hall.

Duo wasn't even half way down the stairs as he heard Quatre's screaming, "What's going on?"

"Fucking run!" Quatre screamed as he leaped over the rail landing hard on the first floor, he hissed in pain as he felt the bandages on his calf dampen.

The monster roared as it came to the rail, "Stars!"

Duo screamed, "Shit!" he jumped over the last flight for stairs and took off after Quatre.

The monster jumped over the 2nd floor railing as Quatre had, landing with a loud thud he bolted after them still gaining on them.

Quatre opened the locker room door and held it open just long enough to let Duo through and slammed it.

Duo did the same for Quatre as they went through the second door to the room where they found all the porn. Buy then the monster had just opened the 1st door. They both ran behind the desks.

"Grenade launcher!" Duo screamed as he took out his shot gun.

Quatre was already taking aim.

Suddenly the door crashed open and as soon as the monster was in sight Duo and Quatre let him have it. After five rounds from both the monster went down hard.

Duo looked at Quatre, "what the hell is that?"

Quatre panted, "I don't know . . . " as the adrenalin left him so did the strength in his leg, "Ah . . . " he crashed down.

Duo kneeled down by him, "Oh my God, Quatre . . . " his eyes trailed over his bloody leg, he was about to re wrap it when the familiar sound of the monster met his ears, "Hell no . . . " he took Quatre's grenade launcher and stood up, "Die asshole!" he let out 10 grenades one after another.

The monster went down a second time, and Duo quickly picked up Quatre, "We better get going before Mr. Ugly tries to wake up again."

"Yeah really . . . I guess we can forget the explosives for now . . . " Quatre leaned against him.

"Yeah . . . but we'll need them so I'll get them after I tend to your leg . . . " Duo carried him out of the room and down the stairs.

"I think I broke it . . . " Quatre sighs.

Duo looked at him, "Don't say that," he set Quatre down on the ledge of the fountain and took off his bandages, "Amazing how you ran on this, and faster then me too!"

Quatre sweatdropped, "I guess you're capable of anything when your life's at stake."

"We should have bandaged this properly earlier, but I guess now's as good as any . . . it's not broken, that's for sure, but I think you jammed your knee," he took out an ice pack and put it on Quatre's knee and sprayed some first-aid spray on his calf.

"Ah! Fuck that burns!" Quatre yelled.

Duo sighed, "Sorry . . . " he bandaged it, "I'll go get those explosives, you rest here where it's safe."

Quatre nodded, "hurry."

Duo smiled, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

TBC. That wasn't so bad. We'll be back with Trowa and Wufei in the next chap, enjoy!


End file.
